


Drunk night

by lillian_huang



Category: svn&hjz
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian_huang/pseuds/lillian_huang
Summary: Fictional story about Wayne Song and Chunchih Huang, just for the cp funs. Please do not connect with the real person. Thanks.(VI)Song was so drunk the night they arrived in Chengdu. He was eager for Huang and so was his boyfriend. It's the first time they made love after drinking wine, and Huang was totally out of mind…
Kudos: 16





	Drunk night

今天的我又是在危险的边缘试探😈  
🔞未满18岁的读者请在成年人的陪同下观看🙇

醉酒play➡️脑洞来自成都小酒馆🍺

svn真的很不胜酒力欸。窗外的风冷冷地吹在喝过酒后发烫的脸上，hjz觉得很舒服，不过还是很快关上了酒店窗户。回头望着瘫在床上的svn，无奈摇摇头，脸上却满是甜蜜又宠溺的微笑。其实在小酒馆外拍照的他就已经酒醒了大半，只是回去路上跟svn挤在车后座的狭小空间里，对方庞大的身躯靠在自己身上，微醺的鼻息喷在自己的脖颈，痒痒热热的让自己仿佛又要醉倒。  
hjz走到床边，靠着svn的身旁坐了下来。酒精作用下的眼睛总是看不太清楚眼前的景象，或是面前的爱人此刻毫无防备的样子太过诱人，总之hjz也不知怎么了，俯下身快贴近对方的距离停下来，静静地听对方的呼吸，看着他轻微翕动的长长的睫毛，优美的下颚弧线，还有那两片厚实的唇，这一瞬间有些太过美好。他一直都觉得svn很好看，而如此近的距离下，周身仿佛都被他的荷尔蒙所笼罩。  
肯定是酒精作用，hjz艰难地吞咽了一下口水，然后急忙想转身离开，因为身体已经在诚实地给出反应，反而让自己难为情。孰知刚想站起来却被那只熟悉的大手拽住，一下把自己摔在对方怀里。  
svn睁开迷蒙的双眼，那双一时无法对焦的眼睛花了一点功夫停在了hjz身上。然后突然像被什么点燃似的，撑起身体，一个翻身把对方压在身下。还来不及反应的hjz，甚至才发出一个单音节的“欸”，酒精的麻痹滋味立马侵入了自己的口腔。svn像头发情的野兽，此刻遭遇了乙醇的催化作用，性的欲望暴躁地急予解决。而从一开始只是看着喝醉的男朋友就起了身体反应的hjz此刻也顾不上羞耻，从原先的惊愕转而为索取，反而是越来越主动地去迎合唇舌交融的亲吻。  
燥热的身体，加速在体内血液循环的酒精让hjz的后庭比以往更加润滑，也更加渴望。只是吻已不足够，svn的手指轻轻松松就探进了两根。他不可思议地抬眼看了一下小男友，嘴巴靠近咬住了对方的耳垂，然后将舌头轻舔那个小穴口，用低沉又温柔地声音叫着对方的名字。“隽，你今天好性感好诱惑。”hjz哪里经得起再被这样挑逗，扭着屁股，摩擦着对方粗砾的手指，很快三根已经被柔软的臀缝埋了进去。  
“svn，我要。”hjz也不知道自己是用什么样的声音发出这几个音节，此刻想要被爱人填满可能是他唯一的理性思维了。  
svn回应他的亦是简单粗暴的深入他的身体，比以往更湿滑更温暖的洞口，这次竟不用润滑，也不费力地将自己涨得紫红的庞然大物尽数吞下。喝了酒的小男友竟然如此淫乱，搅得宋纬恩心痒的很。一双大手抓起那对白皙弹力的双臀，卖力地进出，撞击那淫靡水声不止的穴口。被如此操弄的小人儿此刻也只剩嗯嗯啊啊无法成句的娇喘呻吟。  
hjz自己也不知道喝过酒后会这样舒服，大脑里全是svn，甚至想要被对方弄坏。酒精好可怕，可是却欲罢不能。  
变换姿势以后，hjz终于取得了主动权。他跨坐在svn身上，尽管这个姿势让对方的分身更深入更锐利地仿佛要贯穿自己的身体似的，等到习惯以后，hjz却非常享受地开始扭动腰肢。岂止是svn，现在的自己更像饥渴的母兽，被抽插剐蹭的后穴早已肿胀不堪，后庭亦是一片狼藉。虽然也知道羞臊，但比起那些，欲求不满的身体更想得到满足。  
svn掐着这纤细的蛮腰，对方扭动的身体，每一下都让自己舒服得下体都在膨胀。看着这个心爱的男孩儿在自己身上卖力隐忍的喘息声，svn眼里满是爱意和幸福感。他直起身体，一只手轻揉着对方左边胸前因为兴奋而耸立的小红点，继而又用整个嘴巴含住，用舌尖高频地舔舐亲咬右侧的小点。这样的刺激似乎非常有效，又酥又麻的触感让hjz扭动得更加疯狂。svn也不再挑逗他，而是配合地上下抽动身体，用力到把对方的话语都撞得破碎。  
“纬，纬恩…啊呜…呜呜…好，好…舒服嗯啊…呜呜”这可爱的叫声，真像只小狐狸啊，更想让人欺负他。  
svn露出酒窝的坏笑，一边加大了抽送的力度。“隽，宝贝，我们一起到达高潮吧。”低沉的声音，即便这样迷乱的时刻，还是同样温柔得让人无法拒绝。hjz已然说不出完整的句子，只能咬着牙点点头。那翘起的一端从刚才就被握住，快要承受不住了。而下一刻，两人都坦然释放了自己。  
后来hjz对喝酒好像有些阴影，不过他还不知道圣诞节那天svn已经欢欣雀跃地给他买好酒了㊙️。


End file.
